


Tropical Fish

by windstar127



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What sort of manga would Asako read...<br/>Challenge response to a request of 'something where Osa and Asako discover the other person is a Sailor Moon fan.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Fish

"Why Asako, I didn't know you liked manga?" a very familiar voice commented wryly.

"Manga?" Asako blinked and looked at the woman standing in her doorway. Osa grinned and sauntered into the living room, the hem of her long trenchcoat brushing the floor. Asako narrowed her eyes. She didn't read or own manga these days. With her schedule, she had neither the time nor the inclination to read them anymore. Except for a few select volumes, and the existence of those was a tightly kept secret. Though given the Cheshire Cat grin on Masa-chan's face... Asako felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't going to bode well. "What manga?"

"The manga you've been hiding in the back of the drawer of your dressing table," Osa pulled out a slim volume from her purse and dropped it on the coffee table. 'Lonely Tropical Fish', the cover read. Two women, one blond and one with long wavy green hair, dressed in stylized sailor fuku graced the cover.

"Masa-chan...what were you doing looking in my dressing table?" Asako took one look at the book and groaned.

"Looking for those earrings and the necklace you 'borrowed' from me last month."

"I meant to return them before now..."

"Well, I needed them for a photoshoot tomorrow, so I decided to look for them myself."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes. And this. Figured I'd bring it back to you before someone else found it and decided to ruin your reputation."

"I take it you read it then..."

"Flipped through it perhaps."

"Oh." This really wasn't going to go well... Asako flopped onto the couch and buried her face in the pile of pillows. What she wanted to do was to crawl in a hole and die, but that wasn't very feasible at the moment. The pillows were an acceptable substitute. Of all the people who had to find the damn thing...

"Are you done trying to die of embarrassment yet?" Osa's voice positively brimmed with unholy glee.

"No..." Asako muttered into the pillows and glared. "Are you done taunting me yet?"

"Only paying you back for all the times you've embarrassed me, Asako-chan," laughter mingled with the sound of rustling fabric. Asako pressed her face back into the pillow and whimpered. "Though I have to say, if you must read things like that..." A discreet cough made her look up.

She did...and felt her jaw drop to somewhere around her ankles. The pleated miniskirt showed off an indecent amount of very well toned legs, and the white leotard clung to every supple curve. Some part of her brain dimly registered the sailor collar and bows. And the fact that Masa-chan didn't appear to be wearing a bra. "Masa-chan...where did you get that?" Asako managed to sputter.

"In Harajuku a while back. Like what you see?" Osa twirled around, her skirt spreading out into a full circle and revealing a flash of tantalizing thigh.

"Um...." Asako started to say and then nodded dumbly. It would be much easier to speak coherently if she could pick her jaw off the floor.

"Good," Osa's grin turned into something smoldering and seductive as she slid onto the couch next to Asako, "because as I was saying, there's really no point in you reading that sort of thing unless you're taking notes and putting it to practice."

Asako rolled over onto her back and pulled Osa on top of her. "I think that can be arranged..."


End file.
